


Yeah the sky was dull, and hypothetical

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen and Jenna talk about Matt. Set sometime before Karen moves to Los Angeles but after Jenna is announced as the new companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah the sky was dull, and hypothetical

So Karen’s having cocktails with Jenna, which feels weird. Weird, because yes cocktails are theoretically cosmopolitan and classy, but she’s always been a simpler kind of drinker and would usually prefer just a beer or some cheap Tesco quality wine, and doubly weird because here she is, counselling the person who is going to replace her in the hearts and minds of DW fans across the world. Yeah, this is incredibly strange. Catherine had called her to tell her best of luck when her casting was announced, but there was no formal induction in to the illustrious group of companions that had come before her.

“So, I don’t know,” Karen says, taking a sip of her White Russian and trying not to be super awkward, “don’t Google yourself, because people post the vilest stuff on the Internet. Careful about Twitter and stuff. I promise people are already making fake accounts claiming that it’s you.”

Jenna nods, wide-eyed.

“It’s fucking insane.”

“I kind of got that feeling,” Jenna replies. “You don’t do it forever, though. I mean, one or two series max, right?”

“Whatever feels good, I guess,” Karen says. “I don’t really know if there’s a right time or a wrong time.”

“Valid,” Jenna says, and then smiles wickedly. “Tell me about Matt.”

Karen rolls her eyes, but then suddenly doesn’t really know what to say about him, because all that she and Matt have shared feels far too intimate to tell Jenna about.

“Well,” she starts, and then takes a sip of her drink to kind of brace herself, “he likes Jammie Dodgers a lot, and drinks Earl Grey almost exclusively. Not a morning person. Don’t touch Charlie, and try to steer him clear of hazards because he will fall, and then he’ll hurt his back and be a little wuss about it. His wussiness is probably valid. But still, he just falls over all the time.”

“Ah.”

“Oh, and you’ve got a boyfriend, right?”

Jenna nods.

“If he tries to pull the arm around the waist thing with you just tell him it’s not on.”

Jenna takes a sip of her drink, raises an eyebrow, and then says, “Did you ever do that? Because it doesn’t seem to have stopped him.”

No, Karen never asked him to stop, and knowing Matt he probably would have because he’s not an asshole. But right from the get-go, that’s where his hand just felt like it belonged, whether she was still with Patrick and he was still with Daisy.

“No,” Karen says, after a long pause. “I don’t think I’d ever asked him to stop.”

“Oh, ok,” Jenna says.

There is a long, and slightly awkward pause.

“When’s the wedding?”

Karen almost spits out her drink. “I’m sorry?”

“With you and Matt. When’s the wedding?”

“We’re not – we’re not – “

She raises an eyebrow at Karen, which infuriates her slightly. “I see.”

This evening has potentially taken a far weirder turn than Karen ever anticipated possible.

“Sorry, too far,” Jenna says. “I apologise.”

“No, no, it’s totally fine,” Karen says, trying to recover herself a little bit.

“I mean,” Jenna says, inhaling deeply and grimacing a little, “he really, really misses you. Like stupid misses you.”

Karen nods slowly. “Ah. I guess I was also going to tell you not to get… tangled up with Matt. He sticks. He clings. He doesn’t let go.”

“I mean, we’re going to be friends, Karen,” Jenna says. “That’s probably going to happen. But I mean, he’s yours, girl.”

“Wonderful.”

“He’s a great guy, Kaz – sorry, I mean Karen,” Jenna says. “He calls you Kaz like, all the time, you know, like, Kaz did this and Kazza did that. It’s like the show was your and his thing for a long time, and now he’s just trying to adjust to it not being your thing any more.”

“It kind of was,” Karen says, looking over at Jenna. “You’re right. It really, really was. Jenna, I don’t mean this unkindly, but, don’t – don’t try to make a move on Matt.”

She shakes her head. “Nice guy. Lovely, really. Not my type, though. I’ll tell you what though, Karen – call him before you go to Los Angeles, okay? I don’t want sad puppy Matt when I have to spend so much time with him. You up for another cocktail?”

“Yeah,” Karen says. “I think so.” 


End file.
